<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Third Reich/USSR Oneshots Dump Book (Mostly Smuts) by Deoxyribose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266391">Third Reich/USSR Oneshots Dump Book (Mostly Smuts)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deoxyribose/pseuds/Deoxyribose'>Deoxyribose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Full of sex, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sex in general?, Sex in the garden, handjobs, take my word for it, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deoxyribose/pseuds/Deoxyribose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place for me to dump all my Oneshots and smutshots of these two. Leave your hate at the door, thanks!</p><p>More tags will be added as more chapters are. Each one will contain something different, but it's always the same pairing. Feel free to request a scenario, and I'll do my best to write it out for ya! Please bear in mind, this is like a little escape for me while i write my main story. I do hope to get it finished sometime in the future, so watch this space. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Third Reich/USSR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Third Reich/USSR Oneshots Dump Book (Mostly Smuts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>USSR teased Reich about his more feminine appearance once and told him he might look good in a dress. Despite it being teasing, Reich took it to heart, so the next time they were both invited to a party, he wore a dress. Romantic garden sex ensues. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USSR almost spat out his drink. He hurriedly swallowed and began coughing, trying his best to get it under control while Reich shuffled about uncomfortably, torn between wanting to help him and having the ground swallow him whole.</p><p>“Reich-? No, that’s not you, is it?”</p><p>“You er... Wanted to see me in a dress sometime. I figured now was as good a time as any for me to... Well... Gods, now I feel like an idiot.”</p><p>Reich turned his face away and folded his arms across his chest, looking quite embarrassed.</p><p>“Reich, I was only teasing you back then, I- I didn’t expect you to take me seriously... You look... You look-“</p><p>“Stupid...”</p><p>“Stunning... I was going to say stunning.”</p><p>Reich scoffed despite the soft blush that crept up his neck.</p><p>“You don’t mean that.”</p><p>“Of course I do. This dress is very flattering of your figure. Where did you find it? The craftsmanship is impressive...”</p><p>Reich blushed even more, a small half-smile growing on his face as he glanced down at the ground.</p><p>“I commissioned it. Although... I think the built-in corset is a bit much. It was supposed to give me a better waistline. What do you think?”</p><p>USSR clapped a hand to his forehead, taking a deep breath. He looked around at the guests surrounding them to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation.</p><p>“God, you’re wearing a dress and a corset. I fear I may not last the night,” he muttered, adjusting his tie uncomfortably. Seeing USSR so flustered gave Reich an unexpected boost of confidence. He mustered all the courage he could and put on his best seductive voice.</p><p>“Who says we have to wait until we get home? We can always.... Disappear off to the gardens or find an empty hallway~” Reich hummed, sidling up to USSR and walking two fingers up his chest seductively. “I’m sure Britain won’t mind us leaving his party for... Say... Half an hour maybe? Even if he did, do we really care about the Limey?”</p><p>“You seductive little minx,” USSR grinned, wrapping an arm around Reich’s waist and pulling him flush against his body. “Alright, you’ve convinced me. Let me have one more drink, then I’ll come find you.”</p><p>“See you in a few minutes, liebste. Out in the gardens. Don’t be late~” Reich whispered, pressing a brief kiss to USSR’s cheek before turning and leaving the crowded hall, slipping out the door unnoticed by all but his lover.</p><p>USSR quickly downed a last flute of champagne for luck and followed Reich’s lead, sneaking past the door and into the hallway, closing it as quietly as possible. Once out, he headed straight for the gardens. Reich would be somewhere out there waiting for him.</p><p>On the way, USSR entertained himself with mental images of Reich in his dress; the beautiful white silk and the intricately embroidered black roses around the waist and hem. Reich had tied his hair back especially, even going as far as using makeup to appear more feminine. It was certainly unexpected, but it brought out the man’s more feminine features. The Soviet reckoned he’d have to dress Reich up more often if this was the result.</p><p>The corset too. Oh god...</p><p>If the Nazi already had a flawless figure, it was somehow even better now that his hips were accentuated and his waist tucked in. His slight frame seemed made for such an appearance, and even though USSR had teased him many times for it before, he couldn’t deny he did like Reich when he looked more feminine that usual. He was glad he wasn’t a woman though, as the Russian enjoyed a more fierce nature when it came to choosing a lover, and Reich fit all the criteria perfectly. He didn't want someone who would just roll over and submit.</p><p>Just thinking of the Nazi’s body seemed to have a profound effect on USSR though, as by the time he had left the manor and ventured into the garden, he was sporting quite the sizeable erection. He looked around for a moment, quickly spotting Reich peeking out shyly from behind a tree. He grinned, but forced it down. He put his hands in his jacket’s pockets and began to saunter over slowly, looking around and pretending to admire the scenery to work up his lover, (and hopefully make him more desperate).</p><p>USSR noticed Reich out of the corner of his eye; despite him wanting to play hide-and-go-seek, he seemed awfully restless and keen to leave his hiding spot. His teasing had worked a treat. He walked a little faster and began to smile, watching as Reich slipped fully behind the tree and out of sight. USSR walked around the other side as quietly as possible, so when Reich leaned back around to look for him, he pounced, pinning his lover back against the tree with a predatory grin as Reich yelped in surprise.</p><p>“God, you’re such a child,” he purred, leaning in close to Reich’s face.</p><p>“Maybe, but I know you enjoy our little games,” Reich retorted with a seductive smirk.</p><p>“Mhm, you know me too well, my dear.”</p><p>The Nazi grabbed at USSR’s tie, tugging him down to his level up and claiming USSR’s mouth with an eager kiss. The Russian was quick to reciprocate, holding Reich’s chin with one hand and grabbing his waist with the other. He broke the kiss for a moment.</p><p>“You sure this is far enough away from the manor?”</p><p>“Of course. I know they’re in the glass hall, but out here we have the cover of darkness.”</p><p>“That won’t last very long with you wearing such a pale dress. People will see you from a mile away.”</p><p>“How about you get me out of it then~”</p><p>He reached not too subtly for the buttons on USSR’s suit jacket but he had his hands slapped away. He looked up with a frown of annoyance to complain, but instead he was kissed again. Despite Reich wanting the man to just fuck him against the tree right there, he melted at the irresistible press of his lover’s lips against his own.</p><p>“Smooth, but no,” the Russian growled into his mouth, pulling away and looking at his lover with a lustful gleam in his eyes. “As much as I hate this stupid get-up, I have something I want to do. We haven’t tried it before, but I think you’ll enjoy it. I trust you came prepared?”</p><p>“Of course, Herr Soviet.” Reich answered, a seductive smile on his lips.</p><p>“Good boy. Now, turn around. Keep quiet.”</p><p>Reich did as requested, his dress shifting as he bent forward slightly and wrapped his arms around the tree in front of him, spreading his feet apart. He shivered in anticipation, a thrill running through him at not knowing what USSR would do to him.</p><p>“There we are. So obedient,” Soviet praised, kneeling down behind his lover and hitching up his skirts, bunching the fabric at his hips and exposing his legs and his perfect ass. USSR reached forward, kneading the soft flesh of Reich’s backside and savouring the quiet moan that fell from the Nazi’s lips.</p><p>“Didn’t tell me you weren’t wearing underwear. That might’ve been embarrassing had anyone found out. Especially so if Britain knew... How shameless of you,” USSR teased, looking up at Reich’s face with a smug smirk. The Nazi’s face burned bright red and he looked away, fighting down a moan of arousal.</p><p>“Soviet, I needed you before we even came out here, please don’t make me wait any longer.”</p><p>“Oh dear. You asked so nicely, but I still have something I want to try.”</p><p>“Then get on with it!”</p><p>“Hmm... No. I don’t think you get to command me and get away with it. Now you’re going to have to wait a bit longer as punishment.”</p><p>Reich whined pleadingly, making USSR grin as he lowered his head to the Nazi’s thighs and littered his skin with little love-bites and gentle licks. Reich did not voice his complaints, but huffed and muttered something about Soviet being 'cruel' and 'unfair'. USSR grinned much to Reich's annoyance, and gradually began working his way to the soft skin of Reich’s ass and leaving a trail of marks in his wake.</p><p>“Soviet, please! Just fuck me!” Reich hissed semi-angrily, desperate for any kind of stimulation to his touch-starved body. He had been at this god-forsaken party for three torturous hours waiting for USSR to show up, only to have the brute tease him so cruelly. Having to deal with Italy’s poor attempts at flirting and his drooling over him for the entirety of that duration was less than desirable.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue,” USSR muttered, smirking to himself as he pulled back to admire his work.</p><p>“God,” Reich rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Of course, you of all people would know about patience, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>A light smack to his ass made Reich yelp in surprise.</p><p>“Don’t be cheeky. Anyway, you should like this, but be quiet. We’re not too far from the manor, so you’d better hope nobody sees us for both our sakes.”</p><p>Reich opened his mouth to argue, but his sentence was lost to a gasp as USSR spread his cheeks apart and began to press gentle kisses to his sensitive rim, his large hands semi-supporting him as his legs trembled slightly. The Nazi whimpered, gripping the tree a little tighter as he felt USSR’s hot tongue lap at his entrance, long and slow, teasing him. USSR was right - They hadn’t tried this before, but hell if it didn’t feel good.</p><p>“Sowjet, what- Ohh, <i>fuck</i>...”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll get what you need. I just need something from you first.”</p><p>Reich mewled, his legs trembling as USSR’s tongue found its way into his body, prodding about with remarkable gentleness. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit back a moan at the pleasure that coursed through him as the Soviet licked deeper, entirely insistent on touching everything.</p><p>“Oh fuck-” Reich choked out, USSR’s hands seemingly everywhere on him, pushing his tongue in as far as it would go and lapping greedily at Reich’s inner walls. Reich gasped, his fingers clawing at the tree. Stars danced at the edge of his vision as USSR’s tongue thrust in and out of his hole, always there, but never enough to sate his hunger. He let out a pathetic little cry when he felt a slick finger tease his entrance and slowly sink into him to join the Soviet’s tongue. Reich moaned as the finger began to thrust slowly - torturously so - and he rocked back onto it desperately as best he could. His legs shook under him, threatening to give way already, so he was grateful when USSR took a firm hold of hips to keep him standing. USSR pulled his face back much to Reich’s dismay, but continued slowly thrusting his finger in and out of the Nazi’s tight heat, making him whine loudly for more.</p><p>“Hush. You don’t want them to hear us, do you?”</p><p>“N-No...” Reich stammered, doing his best to keep quiet. It just felt so good, he didn’t think he’d be able to stay silent forever.</p><p>“There’s a good boy. Think you can take two yet?”</p><p>Reich nodded eagerly, pushing his hips back in a demand for more. Soviet chuckled, bringing his hand back to his mouth and slicking a second finger. When USSR’s fingers pushed back into him, Reich whimpered, biting his lip in a valiant effort to keep quiet while USSR just smiled to himself. He continued to thrust his fingers to the hilt, drawing them out and plunging them back in only slightly faster than before. It wasn’t enough to quell any desires Reich had - only enflaming them, rather. The Nazi reached a hand down to touch himself, to relieve himself somewhat of the need that overwhelmed him, but USSR was quick to grab his wrist, pinning it to the small of his back with a growl.</p><p>“No touching yourself. You get what I give you.”</p><p>Reich didn’t listen, meaning to use his other hand instead, but again, the Soviet was too quick, holding both of Reich’s wrists behind his back. The Nazi’s cock gave an eager twitch of excitement at the rough handling, but it still felt neglected, even as USSR continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Reich’s body, scissoring them roughly.</p><p>“I said no.”</p><p>“Please,” Reich pleaded, breathless and desperate. “Please, Soviet...”</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Fuck me, fu- Oh!”</p><p>Reich’s eyes widened and he gasped as his prostate was hit straight on. A bolt of pleasure shot up his spine, whiting out his vision for a moment.</p><p>“Aha, there you are~” USSR purred, curling his fingers and aiming for Reich’s prostate again.</p><p>“Oh gott- Oh gott-“ Reich choked on a sob as USSR continued to press his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending white-hot sparks of pleasure through his body. The Soviet pulled his fingers back, offering Reich a reprieve that he gladly accepted, taking the precious few seconds to get his breath back.</p><p>But that was all he got; a few seconds. Within a moment, his fingers had returned, but this time there were three.</p><p>“Gah! Soviet!”</p><p>Reich gasped at the stretch, his fingers clenching in USSR’s tight grip, his nails stabbing into his palm. USSR just chuckled to himself, resuming the torturously slow pace from before. Pleasure continued to wrack Reich’s body, making him jolt each time his prostate was hit.</p><p>“Please-“ the Nazi forced out, his entire body quivering. “Ah! H-Have mercy, I beg you...”</p><p>“So needy today, aren’t you?” USSR teased, pushing his fingers as deep as they would go one last time before removing them from Reich’s body. “God you look good in a dress...”</p><p>“G-Good enough… For you… To fuck?” The Nazi asked, pausing every few words to pant in an attempt to get his breath back. He sounded breathless but incredibly hopeful.</p><p>USSR hummed thoughtfully, standing up and nudging Reich’s ponytail out of the way so he could leave a kiss on his exposed shoulder blade. He unbuckled his trousers as he spoke, littering the Nazi’s shoulders with kisses while Reich flexed his newly-freed arms, glad to have his freedom back.</p><p>“Perhaps. You have been good for me, maybe you deserve a reward for your obedience.”</p><p>“Yes, please, <i>god</i> please-”</p><p>“So shameless; Out in the garden where anyone can see you bending over for me.”</p><p>“Sowjet, please...” Reich pleaded, shivering in arousal at USSR's words. The danger of the whole situation only made the experience so much better.</p><p>“Remember to be quiet,” USSR muttered under his breath, stroking himself a few times before taking hold of Reich’s hips and entering him with a quick thrust forward. The Nazi gasped loudly before pressing a hand to his mouth, remembering that he didn't particularly fancy being caught. USSR poorly suppressed a groan at Reich’s tightness, trying his best to hold back from just pounding the Nazi's insides. He succeeded, but just barely.</p><p>“Oh <i>fuuuck</i>, wait, wait a minute-”</p><p>“Sorry, did I hurt you?” USSR asked, his concern quickly overtaking his desire to ravish the smaller's body.</p><p>“No, just- Give me a moment. It’s been a while...”</p><p>USSR ran a hand up Reich’s back comfortingly, waiting for his lover to give him the go-ahead. Reich turned his head slightly to look back at him. The dark gardens hid most of his features from view, but from what USSR could see, he looked a mess. His whole face was dusted with a pretty pink blush that stretched from his cheeks to his throat, his damp lips glistening in the soft glow cast out over the grounds from the manor. He looked positively reverent, and USSR reached forward to take hold of Reich's face.</p><p>“God, I’m so lucky to have you, aren’t I?” He murmured to himself, holding Reich’s chin delicately.</p><p>“Mmm. Maybe I’m the lucky one for having you.” Reich replied, a half-grin spreading across his face. USSR leaned forwards, supporting himself against the tree and capturing Reich’s lips in a kiss. Whereas their last kisses had been messy and seductive and meant to excite, the stark contrast was remarkable. Tender, sweet, gentle - Everything their previous kisses were not.</p><p>“Tell me when,” USSR mumbled, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead on Reich’s shoulder, rubbing the Nazi’s hips gently in an effort to soothe him.</p><p>“It's okay, you can- You can move now.”</p><p>USSR said nothing, only nodding his affirmation and drawing his hips back, being careful not to hurt his lover. He pushed himself back into Reich with a rumbling groan, the Nazi moaning quietly as he did so. USSR rocked into him slowly at first, placing his large hands on Reich's hips and pressing his mouth to the German's exposed neck. Reich sighed softly and tilted his head to give USSR better access to his skin. The repeated filling of his insides felt amazing, but he still hungered for more. He did his best to meet USSR's thrusts halfway, trying to put his point across. Encouraged by his lover’s movements, USSR complied with Reich’s request, eager to please him, snapping his hips forwards and thrusting deeper than his fingers and tongue could ever hope to reach pressing his lips to the soft flesh of the Nazi's throat. Reich mewled pitifully in return as USSR kissed down his neck, leaving little bites in his wake. Unable to bring himself to do anything else, Reich let the assault of sensations take over; USSR’s cock filling him wonderfully and the overwhelming pleasure each thrust brought made him feel like his mind was melting. It was overwhelming, but at the same time, too good to stop. He dragged his claws down the tree bark and arched his body into USSR's movements.</p><p>“Soviet, fuck... Ah, <i>Yes!</i>“</p><p>USSR wrapped an arm around Reich’s chest and pulled him closer, cursing under his breath. Reich's eyes flew open and a loud gasp tore itself from his throat as USSR’s cock struck his sweet spot, the action sending a wave of pleasure coursing through his body. He was suddenly grateful for USSR’s strength keeping them upright.</p><p>"S-Sowjet! Right there, again, please!"</p><p>USSR grinned but said nothing, pulling Reich’s body back and slamming into him over and over, aiming roughly for his prostate. The Nazi babbled and moaned, senseless words spilling from his lips uncontrollably as he lost himself in ecstasy. A trail of saliva ran down his's chin as he panted, open-mouthed and obscene. To USSR, the sight was impossibly hot and he wanted to remember his lover's expression for as long as life allowed him to.</p><p>“S-Sowjet- Fuck, yes! Just like that!” He cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. He was so damn close, he didn't care anymore if people heard. If they saw, well, more fool them. He was sure he couldn’t last much longer. He clutched at the tree for support, raking his claws down the bark and surely leaving marks. USSR let out an animalistic sound, the noise resounding deep in his chest and sending a shiver through Reich's body.</p><p>"Reich, I'm close. Inside- Can I?"</p><p>The Nazi nodded eagerly, barely suppressing a moan.</p><p>"<i>Fuck</i>, yes! Inside, please- Ahh!"</p><p>Reich cried out as USSR reached down and wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking him with the same intensity as his thrusts. A trail of saliva ran down Reich's chin as he panted, open-mouthed and obscene. To USSR, the sight pushed him impossibly close to the edge. It was only a matter of moments before the Nazi fell over the edge and came, USSR's name on his lips in a desperate cry of ecstasy. The Soviet followed soon after, muffling his moans in Reich's neck as he filled him with his seed. He wasted no time pulling himself out and straightening out his clothes, helping Reich adjust his dress so as to not betray any inkling of what they had just done. They sat down on a stone bench a little ways away and rested there for a minute or two longer, trying to get their breath back and waiting until they looked a little more normal.</p><p>"Now <i>that</i> was a good fuck. I'm gonna feel that in the morning," Reich said matter-of-factly. They looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter. USSR hugged him close, relishing in the feel of soft satin beneath his fingers.</p><p>"Of course. Ever the charmer, dearest."</p><p>Reich hummed and nuzzled closer to the Soviet's chest, smiling tiredly to himself.</p><p>"Do you think we've been missed?"</p><p>"I sure hope not."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>